The Christmas That Never Was
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Last Christmas, Abby announced to her Connors that they were expecting another baby. In the time leading up to the birth, a mysterious man seems to be in the right place at the right time whenever Abby and the baby need them most. This follows after my other Triptychverse tale God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas That Never Was  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Travelling against the morning rush of traffic and the pedestrians constantly criss crossing the streets as she made her way home from taking her daughter to school, Abby felt predominantly frustrated. The drive in to thirteen year old Leia's school had been pleasant enough, with the two of them discussing their upcoming day out together on the weekend and the shops they wanted to visit. Leia had kissed her mum's cheek and secured a promise that at least one of her three parents would message her with the results of Abby's doctor's appointment and whether or not she was getting a little sister or brother. Abby was convinced she was carrying a boy, having dreamt about him. The Connors were easy to please and cared only that in four months their child would be born healthy.

Fifteen minutes later she entered their neighbourhood. She pulled the Mini into its parking spot and made a bee line for their front door. Now Abby Temple was on the prowl. She knew her boys were both still where she'd left them, naked in bed together as one tangled mess of limbs. She peeled off the clothes she'd put on to take their daughter to school and left them where they fell. It wasn't often that her two Connors got to have a late lie, so she didn't begrudge them one this morning. The trouble was, as had been with her last pregnancy, as soon as she crossed the mark into her second trimester, she became an insatiable nymphomaniac. Truth be told, she was one three hundred and sixty five days of the year, with two men to keep happy and two men who did the same for her. At the present moment Abby's desire for her husbands was the only thing on her mind. As soon as she'd turned around after taking Leia to school, she'd been anticipating coming home and shagging both men, one after the other.

She was naked by the time she reached their bedroom door. She flung it wide, letting the light flood in. Her elder Connor was on his stomach with his face buried at his younger counterpart's chest, his arm around his waist. Abby's breath came in hot pants and her nipples tightened to hard little points at the sight of his bare arse. Her other Connor was hugging her pillow, his mouth agape and his legs spread, giving her a lovely view of his soft length laying against his thigh. Her core felt hot and tingled in anticipation, while her clit ached to slide against their thick cocks. Her body practically vibrated with desire and she couldn't wait any longer.

She gently lay her hand to Eye Patch's shoulder and turned him on to his back. He grumbled in his sleep, but soon quieted again. Abby loomed over him and eased her hand under the flesh of his cock, settling the hefty weight of it in her hand. She held him just so and eased back his foreskin as she descended and her mouth opened. She enveloped the end with her lips and moaned appreciatively as she suckled on the tip. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he came to, but her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned again as her mouth enveloped the entire head. She laved the underside with her tongue and wetted his delicious skin as she savoured the familiar flavours of him.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath, waking to the glorious sensation of his beautiful wife sucking him off. Abby smiled around his cock and took him down as he became fully hard. She gripped him firmly and bobbed her head, sucking for a few minutes until he was just how she wanted him. She climbed on the bed and on to him, guiding him inside her and sliding down on the hard column of flesh with a breathy sigh of pure contentment. She sat down upon him fully, her thighs stretched wide over his hips, filled to her limits with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Good morning," she spoke, her voice husky with lust. Eye Patch grinned at her and placed his hands on her thighs, gripping them firmly before giving a buck of his hips, and lifting her off the bed for a moment. "Yes, yes, yes!" she hissed, beginning to bounce herself upon him with elated vigour. Her hands held and massaged her own breasts and they moved in tandem. Her long hair swayed wildly and she began to wantonly vocalize her pleasure.

Their increasing noise, along with the pair of them bouncing on the bed woke the other Connor quite quickly. He cracked open one eye, and then both as they widened at the sight before him. He slinked towards the pair of them, eager to join in. He placed his hands around Abby's waist and glided them up her ribs, pushing her own hands from her breasts and replacing them with his mouth, eagerly suckling and licking them. He took hold of her hand and guided it to his already erect cock. She dutifully wrapped her fingers around him and gave him a few strokes, but let go of him to wind her fingers into his hair and guide his head down to where she wanted him. Connor was only too happy to oblige.

Eye Patch held firmly to her thighs while Connor grabbed on to her hips. Abby leaned back, tossing her sweat dampened hair behind her shoulders. She sat down fully on Eye Patch's cock and swivelled her hips, keeping up the intense friction she'd been enjoying throughout their morning tryst. She let out a loud cry when Connor's tongue swept across her clit. He continued his attentions, suckling upon her as well as the base of Eye Patch's shaft, making the other man curse and moan. Connor continued to work on them both with his mouth while Abby and Eye Patch moved together towards completion.

When her orgasm washed over her moments later, Abby moaned and wailed, her entire body engulfed in glorious pleasure. Her core pulsed and spasmed around Eye Patch's cock and he came with howl, filling her with his release. Connor moved away and Abby collapsed to the bed, laying between them as she panted for breath, a soporific smile painted on her face. When she felt her younger Connor's hand settle upon her stomach and then slowly travel up to cup a breast, her smile broadened. Soon Eye Patch joined him and Abby sighed happily when each man closed his mouth around one of her nipples. They swirled their tongues around them between long drawn out suckles. Then their hands were between her legs, fingers manipulating her sensitive flesh, working her up again. Letting them have control, Abby was passive as Connor turned her on to her side to face Eye Patch. She opened her eyes and met his, smiling warmly at him, radiating pure love. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, while Connor brought her leg back and over his hip. She felt him at her entrance and then he was sheathing himself inside her. She reached for his hand, threading their fingers together and bringing it to hold at her chest.

He kissed her neck and shoulder, tightening his fingers around hers. Her Connors were always so attentive and loving, giving her everything just as she did in return. Eye Patch parted from her, content to watch his loves together. Connor moved with sure, steady thrusts, sliding in and out, making her gasp and shudder with each one. She felt another orgasm coming on quickly and abandoned herself to him completely. She craned her neck to kiss him and their lips and tongues met to caress and savour.

When his thrusts grew a little rougher and quicker, Abby bit into her bottom lip and let him carry her away into another all consuming high. Pleasure radiated through her entire body and she welcome the sensation of his seed filling her and combining with Eye Patch's. Her elder Connor moved to hold them both and Abby lay between them, completely content and satiated. The three held each other as their bodies cooled, feeling perfectly in tune and connected.

"Thank you," Abby whispered to her husbands. "I love you."

"Love you too," her Connors replied. They stayed together for a few more minutes until Abby sighed and sat herself up, taking in a sharp breath as Connor's softened cock slipped from inside her.

"I'm going for a shower. Would love pancakes when I'm done!" She kissed each man on their foreheads and made her way out of the bedroom. The Connors shared a look and laughed before giving each other a good morning kiss. Their wife was a little minx, and a demanding one at that, but there was nothing they wouldn't do for her, including making breakfast.

They rose from the bed and set about starting the day. Each had errands to run before they'd meet Abby at the hospital for her latest scan. Today would be a monumental one for their family, where they'd learn whether they would be welcoming a son or a daughter at the end of Summer.

!*!*!

Abby entered the hospital by its main door and looked up the central staircase that would take her to the second floor. She spotted her Connors at the top, both leaning against one of the tall picture windows behind them, the verdant courtyard below. They saw her too and broke into twin smiles upon seeing her. She waved at them and took a deep breath before make her way up the stairs. She was both nervous and excited for their appointment. Today was they day they'd find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Her every instinct told her she was carrying a son, but until she knew for certain she'd continue to resist buying them clothes or thinking about the nursery. Since Leia had moved into the loft, the room next to their bedroom had ceased to become a child's bedroom and reverted back to being a store room. They hadn't expected to have another baby, especially now that their daughter was a teenager, but since Abby's announcement on Christmas Day of the previous year, the family had been anticipating their new arrival with great joy.

At five months along, Abby's midsection was rounded enough to look properly pregnant but not big enough yet to encumber her movements. She wasn't particularly looking forward to her last trimester, having grown immovably large when she'd been carrying Leia, but the reward of a happy, healthy new baby kept her spirits up. She began to ascend the stairs, wondering what her husbands were talking about as they watched her, seeing the gleam in their eyes and remembering their morning lovemaking in the bedroom. She suspected that if they could make the time, they'd likely be having an afternoon one as well. They'd all taken personal days from work to spend it together, first for their appointment, then lunch and shopping for the baby before picking Leia up from school.

It was aiming to be a perfect day. Abby smiled and locked eyes with Eye Patch, thinking him even more handsomeand rugged than when she'd first met him fifteen whole years ago. She looked then to her younger Connor, remembering their first meeting in the Forest of Dean, thinking it miraculous that their lives had taken them down the path they had walked together. She was distracted enough that she failed to pay attention to the next step and how its edge was worn smooth and therefore slippery against the leather sole of short boots. Her balance was lost and she took a step back to regain it, only missing the step behind entirely and overextending herself. She had but a split second to register the fact that she was falling backwards before she lost all control. Soul-snatching fear overwhelmed her, knowing the impact and subsequent tumble down the stairs to the ground could very well take from her their precious unborn child.

She cried out with arms flailing and felt panic flood her. Above her she saw the horror on her Connors' faces as they leapt after, even from fifty feet away. Time passed in slow motion and she waited for the crushing impact of her body against the stairs before she tumbled into an inescapable roll that would cost their family everything. Only instead of crashing down to the hard edges of the steps, her motion was halted and she fell safely into a pair of strong arms. She gasped, feeling her heart pounding furiously in her chest and her eyesight blurring as the adrenaline coursed through her. As her vision cleared she was met by a pair of kind blue eyes and a warm smile.

"It's alright, I've got you," he spoke with an evident Irish accent. He set her down and sat her on the steps. He knelt before her and took her wrist in his hand, checking her pulse. Behind her came the thundering advance of her husbands, calling her name in furious panic. "Just breathe with me, deep, strong breaths." The soothing cadence of his voice cut through the wild panic that still possessed her. She looked into his eyes, feeling a strange connection to him. She took a deep breath and let it out, shaky and ragged. He coaxed her on, holding her hand. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and a white lab coat with one of the new digital stethoscopes looped over his neck. She looked for a name tag, but saw none.

"Abby! Abby!" one of her Connors cried as they both arrived at her side. She looked away from the doctor and back and forth between the two dark haired men and promptly burst into tears.

"The shock's caught up with her," the doctor spoke. He let go of her hand and took up his stethoscope. "May I?"

Abby nodded her head and slumped back against her younger Connor while blindly reaching for Eye Patch. He captured her hand and held it tightly in his own as he fought back tears. Connor was already crying, pressing kisses to the top of her head. The doctor put the stethoscope to her heart and adjusted the small monitor attached to the cord. He closed his eyes and listened for a moment before looking at the readouts on the tiny screen. He then moved it lower and listened for the baby.

"The baby's heartbeat's just fine. Your blood pressure isn't abnormally high considering what just happened. There's no irregularities to it. You'll be dizzy until you've calmed, so don't try and move until you feel like yourself again. I think you've just had a good scare, no harm done, but be sure and tell your own doctor when you go upstairs for your appointment and she can run a few tests along with your ultrasound."

Abby nodded and sniffled, trying to centre herself. "Thank you," she spoke, looking into his eyes again. "If you hadn't been here..."

"Don't think about that. Just focus on what's ahead for you three - a healthy baby, alright?"

"Alright. But, really, we can't thank you enough, doctor?"

"Anderson."

"Doctor Anderson."

"I was just in the right place at the right time. Now, you don't want to be late for your appointment. Best of luck to you."

Eye Patch and Connor helped Abby to her feet, with the elder Connor keeping firm grip on her hand while extending the other to shake the doctor's. The younger Connor couldn't help himself and enveloped the man in a quick but firm hug before letting him go and wrapping his arm around Abby's waist.

The doctor watched as they ascended the stairs together and kept his eyes on them until they'd disappeared out of sight. He walked over to a bench near the entrance and sat down, only realizing in the aftermath that his hands were shaking.

Half an hour later Abby lay on the examination table with the ultrasound screen positioned over her bare abdomen. The advancement of the technology since she'd been pregnant with Leia had done away with cold gels and the wand pressing down on her. As the doctor began the scan, the Connors each took one of her hands in theirs and the three of them watched the display screen. Bit by bit the image formed and the strong, rapid whoosh of the heartbeat of their unborn child filled the room. It wasn't the first time they'd heard the evidence of their creation, nor their image, but it had been a month and a half since their last scan, and so much would have changed in that time. It was still protocol not to reveal the sex of a baby until the twentieth week. The trio huddled close together and waited, watching in wonder as the baby's features came to life before them.

The doctor didn't say much other than to comment on the baby's healthy development and how everything seemed to be normal. Dr. Shiema Patel had been there for Leia's birth and had seen Abby through that pregnancy. She could only smirk when Eye Patch let out a woop of joy when the baby turned and revealed himself to be unmistakably a boy.

"Told you," Abby spoke, barely above a whisper as a thick wave of emotion came over her. Each husband kissed her in kind and nuzzled her cheeks with their noses, sniffing as tears came to their eyes. Fascinated by watching their son move about, quiet and graceful within his mother, the horrible incident of that afternoon began to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mum! Hurry up! The shop closes in ten minutes!" Leia whinged, stopping a dozen feet from Abby and on the verge of a proper petulant fit. Abby glared at her daughter, trying to summon yet more patience. She was exhausted, hot and sweaty, her back ached horribly and the baby was choosing now to practice his kung-fu kicks inside her. It was a scorching day in August and keeping up with a teenager whilst nearly at full term was definitely testing all of Abby's resolve. "Mum!"

"Leia! Stop it!" Abby admonished. "I'm going as fast as I can. I told you to go on ahead and I'd catch up."

"Yeah, and Papa told me I wasn't supposed to leave you alone!"

"Just go!" Leia let out an exasperated sigh. "Amelia Anne don't you dare roll your eyes at me or we'll go back to the car right now and you'll have to wait until next weekend to exchange your iPod!"

"Mum!"

Abby sucked in a deep breath and continued walking, holding her heavily pregnant belly as she waddled after her daughter who hurried along, looking back over her shoulder every ten paces or so. The next time Leia wanted to go shopping for clothes, or to exchange any defective electronics, one of her fathers could take her. Abby had volunteered simply because she'd been at home all day and thought a little time outside would do her some good. She'd been exercising throughout her pregnancy, but even that hadn't kept her in shape enough to keep up with a thirteen year old girl on a mission.

Abby had been concentrating so hard on keeping track of Leia whilst manoeuvring her oversized, imbalanced body through the crowd of Sunday shoppers, that she'd not noticed the group of teenage boys, all well over six foot tall, cutting through the crowd on their skateboards, flipping peoples' hats off their heads and forcing others to dodge or leap out of their way as they sped into near collisions.

As one boy hit a particularly jagged crack in the pavement, he tumbled off his swiftly moving skateboard and straight into Abby. She let out a cry of surprise and went staggering out of control as she was knocked off her feet. She was unable to hold her balance or even get her arms out to stop her momentum as she went careening towards the lamppost. She vaguely registered her daughter's blood curdling scream as she witnessed her mother's impending collision with the solid metal of the pole.

Everything happened so quickly, that Abby only realized it had stopped when Leia crashed down beside her where she lay on the ground. Her daughter was awash in tears and holding Abby's face in her hands.

"Mummy! Mummy! Oh god!" Leia sobbed. Abby looked up at her daughter and the concerned group of people that now surrounded them.

"Wha..." Abby began, confused and badly shaken. The baby rolled inside her and gave a good solid push against her left side.

"Mrs. Temple, let me have a look at you," a voice spoke to her, one Abby had heard before. She'd never forget that soft, kind Irish lilt so long as she lived. Dr. Anderson knelt down before her, a warm smile on his face. "It's alright, everyone," he spoke to the people gathered. "I'm a doctor." He turned back to Abby and lay one hand to her shoulder. "Hello again."

Abby noticed next that he was holding his other hand against his chest, the back of which looked rather swollen and it was turning purple. It was then she realized what had occurred. She'd been on a course to impact with the lamppost. She'd have struck her head had Dr. Anderson not placed his hand between them in the nick of time. "Your hand..." Abby began.

"Ah, it's broken, but I think it'll heal up much better than your head would've," he chuckled. He turned to the young girl and gave her the same warm smile as he had her mother. "Leia? Why don't you give your fathers a call to come and pick you up? Your mum shouldn't drive so soon after what just happened."

Leia took in a shuddering breath and looked to her mother. Abby leaned in and brushed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, wiping away her tears, knowing she'd probably had quite a terrible fright. "I'm fine, baby, call Daddy and Papa. It'll be okay, I promise." Leia nodded and got out her mobile to make her call, all the while holding on to her mum's shoulders. As Leia explained to her fathers what had just happened, Abby turned her attention back to Dr. Anderson. "I don't know what to say..."

"Don't give it a second thought, crisis averted. Best to never think of what could've happened when nothing did. A tumble to the ground won't have hurt you or the baby."

"Twice... twice you saved us... how..."

"Luck of the Irish, let's call it that. Not a bad habit to have, saving beautiful women? Let's get you on your feet, shall we. Hold on to my arm and I'll pull you up."

"I can manage, your hand..."

"Hold on to my arm, Abby, count of three." He gave her a no nonsense sort of look, one that felt oddly familiar. She held on to his arm and he effortlessly brought her to her feet. Abby leaned back against the lamppost and rubbed her belly with soothing strokes as she took a few deep breaths. The baby stretched and continued his active rolls. Comforted by her son's movements, Abby settled, wrapping her arms around Leia and bringing her into the circle of her arms. Leia, hugged her mother tightly and sniffled as she buried her face against her neck. "I'll stay with you until your husbands arrive."

"I'm so sorry about your hand."

"Don't be. I'm not. It's a small sacrifice to pay. If your head had collided with the post, it could've been very bad for you and your son. You could've sustained an Epidural haematoma and..." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nevermind. I should take my own advice and not dwell on what could've happened."

There was a screech of tires up the block and Abby and Leia both looked to see the two Connors running up the street to where they waited. Abby and Leia were quickly caught up in the fierce embraces of the two men as a million questions were asked about Abby's and the baby's well being, and where the little bastards that had caused her fall had gotten to. Between kisses and touches from her two husbands, Abby began to explain, but when she went to reveal how Dr. Anderson's heroics had saved her and the baby once again, she was astonished to find that he'd gone without having said goodbye. She furrowed her brow, a little confused but let it pass, focusing instead on her family as the three of them enveloped her in an all encompassing embrace. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against her younger Connor, feeling their unborn son finally settle and quietly rock himself to sleep.

Four hours later the Temple family were at the hospital and Abby paced back and forth in front of the reception desk, concentrating on her breathing as she endured another contraction. It seemed their son had decided he'd had enough of being knocked about and that being born ten days early was a good idea. Leia hovered nearby, holding Abby's overnight bag, still feeling tremendously guilty for having left her mum when she'd promised her fathers she wouldn't. Abby had told her that she wasn't to blame, but she could see how terrible Leia still felt. Abby would give her the proper assurances when the next opportunity presented itself. At the moment however she had to pause and lean against the wall as another ripple of pressure surged through her lower abdomen. She groaned and clenched her fist.

Seconds later, Eye Patch and Leia both were at her side, wrapping their arms around her and holding her up.

"Are you counting?" the elder Connor asked.

"Ten minutes between each one," Abby replied, taking in a deep breath. "He's coming way quicker than Leia did." She turned to her daughter and gave her a weak smile. "In was in labour all day and night with you!"

"Sorry, mum," Leia replied, bringing up a nervous smile for her mother.

"You were worth every second."

Leia hugged her mum and sniffled, feeling humbled and grateful for having such a wonderful mother.

Abby growled with her next contraction and practically tore Eye Patch's arm out of the socket as she grabbed on to him. "Get me in the delivery room now!"

!*!*!

"Come on, love! Almost there!" Connor encouraged Abby as he held her up with their husband's help. Abby gripped both their hands and grit her teeth as she pushed with all her might to bring their son into the world. She'd been in labour for only four hours and had been actively pushing for nearly fifteen minutes. Leia stood nearby in shocked silence as she watched her mother endure giving birth and how her fathers worked with her to keep her focused.

"You're nearly crowning, Abby," Dr. Patel encouraged. "You're doing very well, we'll have him out soon. Ready for the next one?"

Abby nodded her head, sweat dripping down her face as she focused all her energy. With the next contraction, Abby pushed, silent and determined, legs and body shaking. The doctor talked her through it, and the Connors encouraged her on. The cycle was repeated four more times and Abby finally let out a loud cry of triumph as the baby came free and into the careful hands of the doctor. The men released her and eased her back on the bed as she groaned and panted for breath. Soon the baby was in view as the doctor lay him gently upon Abby's abdomen as the nurse stepped in to help clean him. His eyes were open and unfocused and he breathed steadily, a little wary and rather shocked by having been born. Leia had come into the world full of sound and fury, but their little boy was calm and peaceful. Abby picked him up with shaking arms and tucked him up high on her chest, his head against her neck as her hands securely held him.

The pair cuddled as the baby's umbilical chord was cut and the residual tasks were performed, Abby hardly noticing as she closed her eyes and smiled, kissing the fine hair atop the baby's head. The two Connors held on to each other and on to Leia as they cried together and watched the new baby relax in his mother's protective embrace.

The course of the day's events were unexpected, but ended with a loving, happy family beginning a new path together with a little boy who hadn't been planned for, but was most welcome and completely loved.

!*!*!

Eye Patch watched outside the window of the nursery as Connor held baby Matthew Nicholas Temple in his arms. The newborn was swaddled in blue cotton after having had his weight, measurements and imprints taken. Just as it had been with Leia, one of them would be with the baby at all times. Leia had stayed with Abby to help her mum get cleaned up and settled for the night. Eye Patch had been to the registration office to start the process of getting their son's information entered and returned to a heartwarming sight of Connor holding the baby, gently swaying with him in his arms as he spoke with the nurse, explaining that their son wouldn't be spending the night in the nursery, but would be with his parents.

"Got to keep my birthday..." a voice from beside Eye Patch spoke in a whisper. Eye Patch hadn't picked up on the words, too focused on admiring Connor with their son. He turned to find Dr. Anderson smiling at the sight before him. Eye Patch reflected the smile.

"Got any kids yourself?" Eye Patch asked.

Realizing he'd been noticed, the other man took his eyes away from the babies in the nursery and turned to face the other man. "No, not yet. Congratulations, by the way, he takes after his mother, I think."

Eye Patch grinned. "That he does! He's got her eyes, just like our daughter does. I think he'll take after her more than Leia though. He's quite fair. Her hair was dark from day one."

"How is Abby?"

"Really well, thank you. She's resting now, but we'll take Matthew to her as soon as Conn's done with the nurse."

"He's not spending the night in the nursery?"

Eye Patch shook his head vehemently. "Not a chance! It's not that we don't trust the hospital, it's just... I guess we can't bear to think about anyone else taking of him, can we? He should be with his mum as much as possible. It's good for 'em, you know? Abby's the sort who's always been driven by her instincts. She was scared the first time around, that she couldn't give Leia all she'd need, but Connor and I knew she'd be a wonderful mother. Matthew's lucky to have her for his mum. We're all lucky to have her in our lives and today that's thanks to you. How's your hand?"

Dr. Anderson looked to his broken hand in its brace and smiled. "Broke four bones. By any luck it'll be completely healed by Christmas."

"Listen, there's something I want to say to you. There was a time when I didn't believe in things like fate or destiny, but you saved my wife and son twice, so I can't help thinking maybe there's a bit of that going on..." Just then there was a tap on the glass and the nurse was there, motioning to where Connor was standing at the other end of the nursery, ready to take the baby back to Abby.

"Go on," encouraged Dr. Anderson, making a move to head in the other direction.

Eye Patch nodded and gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "Come by to Abby's room tomorrow before we're discharged, I'm sure she'd love for you to meet Matthew. She's in room 412."

"Thank you, I'll try." The two men parted, each going in opposite directions. Dr. Anderson stopped and turned back, debated with himself for a moment, before following after Eye Patch. He moved slowly, not wanting to catch up too quickly. He stood at the end of the long hallway and watched as the two men stepped into Abby's room. He debated with himself further, but the desire to see the family together was too great, too tempting to resist.

All was quiet on the maternity ward and the night nurse didn't even glance up from her book as he walked past her station. Dr. Anderson approached the Temples' room and looked through the small window panel in the door. He began to shake and tears came to his eyes. The scene before him was overwhelming. Abby had her son in her arms as he suckled from her breast while her two husbands sat on either side of her, in turn holding her in the circle of their arms. Leia lay across the foot of the bed staring at her new baby brother. The three parents traded kisses and soft words, all besotted with their new baby. Dr. Anderson watched as Eye Patch brought out a chenille blanket and wrapped it around Abby's shoulders and tucked it around the baby before kissing her tenderly. After the baby had finished his feed, Connor lay him to his shoulder to wind him before laying him back to Abby's chest. The new mother reclined and closed her eyes, ready for sleep. There wasn't much room for the whole family on the little hospital bed, but they managed it.

Some time later Abby lay awake while the rest of her family slept soundly. The baby was huffing softly against the exposed skin on her chest, his little fingers pressing into her body as he lay curled up tight as he'd been in the womb. She was squeezed between her two Connors, who held on to each other, for love as much as to keep from falling off the edges of the bed. Leia's head was against Abby's thigh as the girl took up the lower half of the bed. They'd offered to have Sarah come and fetch her and spend the night back at the flat, but she'd wanted to stay with them, even if it meant spending an uncomfortable night in the hospital. Much like her fathers, she could fall asleep just about anywhere. Abby still felt quite sore and tired herself, but there was something on her mind that kept her awake.

Her elder Connor had told her about seeing Dr. Anderson outside the nursery. The man had saved her and her son from disaster twice. Like Eye Patch, Abby hadn't always believed in fate, but since her second he'd had come into their lives she most definitely did. How could such a miracle as him finding another Abby to love, as well as a double of himself with whom he was in such perfect synch, be just coincidence? Dr. Anderson's presence meant something, she was sure of it, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what. She hoped they saw each other again, so she could talk with him and not have it be in a moment of crisis.

The baby woke and yawned, his right arm stretching out and grabbing a fistful of her long hair. Abby gently unfurled his little fingers and eased him back into the cradle of her arm. Instinctively his tiny lips pursed and his mouth opened while his hand pushed against her breast. She smiled, her son was just as fixated as his fathers. She pulled her gown aside and within moments the baby had what he wanted and contentedly suckled. As she stared down in wonder and pure love at her newborn son, a thought occurred to her and she asked herself how it could be that Dr. Anderson seemed to know so much about her family. He'd said things to her that hadn't registered at the time, but now in hindsight made her curious.

She sighed. It was too late in the evening and she'd had one hell of day. Abby let go of her questions and focused on the wonderful feeling of being surrounded by her family and looked forward to the next day when they'd bring Matthew home. She couldn't imagine anything better than what she had right in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The baby dozed and yawned against her shoulder as Abby rubbed his back. She kissed the top of his blond head and gently swayed as she rocked him to sleep. It had been a busy day for the family and there was still much to do. It was Christmas Eve and the Temples had foregone their usual annual party and tree trimming celebration. Leia had brought a cold home from school and one by one, baby Matthew included, they'd all caught it. They were all well on the mend, but energies were still low and peace and quiet instead of a rousing party was far more welcome.

Matthew burbled and rubbed his eyes, snuggling against Abby and drifting off to sleep. He was roused for a moment when first Connor, then Eye Patch kissed his chubby cheek. Abby took a kiss off of each of her husbands, while their daughter waited somewhat impatiently by the front door.

"We won't be long," Connor said, his hand straying downward to give her arse a bit of a squeeze. Meanwhile, Eye Patch gave the spot where her neck and shoulder met a little nip with his teeth followed by a lingering, succulent kiss. They left Abby feeling warmed and incredibly loved. She smiled as she watched them leave. They'd be back in just a little over an hour, returning from fetching Connor's elderly mother at the train station. This holiday they hoped they could convince her to give up her quiet life in Lancanshire and move into the soon to be vacated flat below theirs. She was in her eighties and while she was still quite fit both physically and mentally, they all worried about her being so far away, especially if there was ever an emergency. Furthermore, it would be a perfect arrangement for her to be able to spend more time with her grandchildren in her final years. Being as the Maitlands were wholly incapable of behaving as a functional or loving family, having all the Temples near was very important to Abby.

Abby eased Matthew back into the cradle of her arm and stroked his sweet face with her fingertips. He was so lovely, it was hard to be separated from him, even if she was just putting him down in his cot for a nap. His eyes were a captivating blue, and his hair fair like hers. She saw little hints of her Connors in him, but unlike Leia, he took after her more than anything. His breathing evened out and his body relaxed as he fell into a deeper slumber. Abby lay him in the cot in the corner of the bedroom, covering him with the blanket Connor's mother had knitted for him. She caressed the top of his head and watched him for a little longer before leaving him in peace.

She walked about the silent flat with a smile on her face as she took in the beautiful Christmas decorations that adorned their home. The tree waited to be decorated, something they'd share with Connor's mother. There were lovingly wrapped gifts underneath already. Much like the previous year, this Christmas would be special, and all because of their son. He was the centre of the lives, and they cherished every moment with him. He hadn't been planned for, and his conception did surprise them, but now they couldn't imagine life without him.

Abby had to resist disturbing the baby from his sleep so she could hold him again, and was saved from having to make the choice when there came a knock to the front door. Her brow furrowed. They weren't expecting anyone. It was meant to be a quiet holiday. She descended the staircase towards their front door, then paused and looked through the peephole. She felt her tension leave her when she spied Dr. Anderson on the other side. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Abby," he spoke. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by... I found your address through the hospital."

"No, of course not. It's cold, would you like to come in?" she asked, stepped aside to let him enter. He walked up the two steps and into the foyer, looking around and smiling at the holiday cheer that surrounded them. "Would you like tea?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thank you. I just came to give you this." He held out the neatly wrapped gift before him and Abby stared at it in surprise. "It's for the baby, it's nothing really, just a stuffed bear. It reminded me of one I had when I was a boy and I thought maybe..."

Abby accepted the box with its bright red ribbon. "I'm actually glad you've come by, we've never really had a chance to talk since each time we've met it's been under pretty stressful circumstances. Our whole family owes you a debt of gratitude, if you hadn't have caught me when I slipped on the steps, or been there when that boy knocked me over, I could've lost my son. I don't really know what I can say besides thank you, so much."

He gave her slight, nervous smile. Then, unexpectectly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I should go. Have a wonderful Christmas with your family."

Abby looked up and met his eyes. She was caught off guard just then as she stared at him. There was such a sudden and overwhelmingly strong sense of familiarity in their bright blue depths. She gazed into his eyes and knowledge flowed over her in a veritable tidal wave. She's been staring into those same blue eyes every day for the past four months. The package fell from her hands to the floor with a light thud and she gasped.

"Matthew?" she questioned in a strained whisper.

"I..." he began, desperately searching for the right words to explain himself, but he couldn't bring them forth. He turned to leave, unable to salvage himself now that she'd realized who he was, but she caught his arm and turned him back to face her.

"You're Matthew! You're my son!" He still couldn't bring himself to speak, but the emotion shimmering in his eyes confirmed it for her. Somehow, the man before her was her grown son, the infant version of which lay sleeping in his cot upstairs. Abby softened, pushing the initial shock aside, and took her hand in his. "Come on, we should talk." She led him up the stairs and over to the couch, sitting him down and taking the place beside him, still holding on to his hand. "You've come through an anomaly somehow?"

He nodded. "About six months ago."

"Was it chance, or..."

"No, I opened it." He cleared his throat and looked downwards. "Dad and Papa, they... they figure it all out."

Abby nodded, accepting the simple explanation. She studied his every feature, comparing them to her little boy, utterly amazed, but even more curious. "Why did you come?"

"I had to! You.. you just... weren't there!" His voice cracked and Abby's heart went out to him. She gave his hand a squeeze and lay her other one to his shoulder, offering him comfort. "You fell down those stairs at the hospital and you nearly miscarried. Papa told me that he knew then that you were going to be taken from him soon. His intuition told him he was going to lose you just like he did his first Abby. You were in hospital for nearly a month and you were so afraid that you'd lose me that you made yourself even sicker. Dad tried to hold the family together, but all it did was stress him and he began making mistakes at the ARC, Lester suspended him. Papa was a wreck. Leia, she tried to take your place for the rest of your pregnancy - she cooked and cleaned and did everything she could to make sure Papa and Dad could concentrate on you. Everyone's nerves were frayed, but eventually things calmed down and life carried on... until..." Tears erupted from his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. Abby followed her instincts and inched closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Hearing this grown man speak with such familiarity about her husbands and daughter, both intrigued and troubled her. He knew a life that hadn't even happened yet, and she realized from her perspective, hadn't happened at all. He'd been there to catch her when she'd slipped on the stairs. She was beginning to understand. "Tell me what happened."

He looked at her and the complete and utter sorrow that emanated from him broke her heart. "You died." She bit into her bottom lip, trying to assimilate what he was telling her whilst giving him a chance to purge what was obviously a very painful memory for him. "That afternoon four months ago, you hit your head on the lamppost and lost consciousness. By the time the ambulance arrived, you'd come to and insisted you were fine. You went home, you ate dinner, but afterwards you told Papa and Dad that your headache wasn't going away and a little after that you began to have convulsions. They got you to the hospital, but it was too late. I was delivered by an emergency c-section, you were already dead." He closed his eyes tight and choked on a sob. "We never knew each other."

The more he spoke, the more Abby felt the love she had for her baby boy, extend to him. "Your fathers?" Abby asked, thinking of what it would be like if she lost one of them.

"They were amazing parents, you have to know that. I never wanted for love or attention when I was young. If anything they over did it, were too protective. But I always felt the void you left in our lives. Leia tried to take care of me like you would've, but when the time came for her to go to University, Papa and Dad insisted she go, that she not give up her life to take care of me, they could manage on their own. But things changed. I was only five and I didn't understand. I saw how much it hurt them to see her go. She came home on holidays, but as the years went on we saw her less and less... it's just... without you..." He took in a shaky breath and wiped more tears from his eyes. Abby had the feeling he'd been keeping this to himself for a very long time. As she watched this grown man break down she ached to hold her baby son and tell him it was all going to be alright. "I always knew you were what was missing. Papa and Dad did their best, but they were broken men. Papa had episodes... he'd disappear for days at a time and it drove Dad crazy. They'd fight, make up, and it would be okay for a while and then it would happen again. When Papa drank he'd tell me about you, about the world he came from. I was only a little boy, I didn't know how to help him. I didn't know how to get him to stop crying. Dad, he was just so sad all the time, he threw himself into work, but it wore him down. He was always tired, always sick. There was a year when he had cancer... but it was treatable. Even though he recovered, he was never the same. By the time I was sixteen I couldn't stay with them any longer. I went to Ireland, continued school and became a doctor - because of what happened to you. I wanted to get away, but couldn't go far... because... they were all I had to know you by.

I went through life knowing you never even got to hold me, or see my face! I never felt your touch. I never even heard your voice. You weren't there and I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't watch my fathers go through their lives, barely living, never truly happy, growing further apart with every year that passed. Papa told me once that he wished he'd never come to this world, that he'd died, been eaten alive by Future Predators. I was only twelve years old! I could see how much they loved each other by how hard they pushed each other away. They just kept breaking and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I lost them too. And Leia, god, she was everything to me when I was a boy and now, I barely know her, I never see her, she never comes home. It hurts her too much to see our fathers hurting. There's so much wrong in her life... I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't leave our lives in this miserable ruin!"

Shaken terribly by his story, Abby did the only thing she could. She closed her arms around him and held him as they cried together. The horrendous future Matthew described shattered her. To imagine her husbands and daughter living with such unhappiness all those years was more than she could bear.

"Didn't your fathers ever tell you it was dangerous to mess with timelines?" Abby asked, her tone kind and indulgent. Matthew couldn't help himself, and laughed through his tears. Abby wiped them from his cheeks and held his face in her hands. She looked into those gorgeous blue eyes she'd given him and smiled. She then rose up and kissed his forehead. "Thank you. I don't care what your fathers say about leaving the past alone and not trying to change your life, you did the right thing. Believe it or not, that's your fathers shining through. Your Dad would always jump into things head first, consequences be damned."

"I _had_ to save you. I had to!" He was still very upset, despite having finally told his story.

"Shh, it's alright." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him again. She'd had a few miracles in her life, but this one had them all beat. His arms settled themselves around her and Abby felt her love for her baby all the stronger. "Are you going back?"

He nodded and tightened his arms around her. "I can't stay. I don't belong here."

"What will happen? You've changed the future."

"I don't know, I really don't."

"I'll be there though, won't I?"

"I hope so. I've always needed you. There was never a day I didn't wish you were alive."

"Don't think about it now. I'm here. I'm with you every day and I always will be. You have to know, that the other me, the one that died, she loved you in the most incredible and complete way. I loved you from the very second I knew I was pregnant and I will always love you."

His arms tightened around her and he sniffed, registering for the first time that she smelled like vanilla and what home should've felt like. "I love you... mum."

"I love you too."

"It's time for me to go." They released each other and he kissed her cheek before making a quick exit. He was tempted to stay longer, but he'd done all he'd come to do, and more. He hadn't intended to tell her everything, but it had come pouring out of him and he couldn't hold it back after so many years of suppressing it. He walked up the block and into the park, the same one his fathers brought him to when he'd been a child. He walked deep into the woods, until he was certain not a soul would come across him. He took the device out from his pocket and keyed in the code that would open the anomaly home. As the lights erupted from nothingness into a swirling ball of energy, Matthew Temple took a deep breath and walked through.

The anomaly closed behind him and in the snowy dark of the park, he observed a small figure moving towards him at a slow pace. Her hair caught the scant light that shone through the trees, even in the dark, he recognized her. She was elderly now, in her seventies, but still so beautiful.

"You're in big trouble, young man," she admonished, her voice full of mirth and understanding. "Your fathers want to have a word with you when we get home. So does your sister. I on the other hand..." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. It felt the same as the one he'd been given by her young self. He returned her embrace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on, let's go home. It's time to decorate the tree," she spoke, taking his hand in hers and guiding him out of the park. "Your fathers tell me that your memories will start to change as the timelines begin to align. You'll always remember your time in the past, but you'll begin to remember your life as we know it. You'll remember me being here all along."

"Good... I wasn't sure."

"I'm proud of you, Matthew, and so very grateful, but, you're still in trouble."

"Can it wait until after Christmas?"

"I suppose." He laughed and hugged his arm around her shoulders. "You never told me why you chose the last name Anderson for yourself."

"Gideon of course. He was one of the few people I could talk with about you and not have it be so sad as it was with Papa and Dad."

"He's been a good friend to our family."

As they approached home he suddenly remembered being a small boy and watching as his mother and older father slow dancing, illuminated by the lights on the Christmas tree while his other father held him in his arms and his sister stole another gingerbread cookie from the spread they'd laid out for their guests. There was a knock to the front door and soon their house was filled with friends and family.

He'd taken an incredible risk, but he hadn't a single regret, not when he'd changed so many lives and brought back the one person that made it all possible, the one person who meant the world to so many.

!*!*!

Abby was shaken from her contemplative state by the sound of her son's cries from the bedroom. She went to him, quick as she could, and lifted him from his cot and into her arms. She soothed him with kisses and loving words. His nappy was still dry and he'd been nursed right before he'd gone down, so it seemed, as his cries ceased and he stared up at her, that she was all he'd wanted. Looking down at her baby boy and knowing the life he might've lead had the future not been changed, she was overwhelmed with love and gratitude. She took in a ragged, choking breath as she broke out in sobs. The emotions rising up in her began to swallow her. She tried to remember that her son wouldn't live that terrible, lonely life, and her dear Connors and their daughter wouldn't suffer.

Sensing his mother was upset, Matthew began to whimper and his bottom lip trembled. Quickly she calmed herself and brought his face closer to hers, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Abby! What's wrong?" a voice asked from the door. Seconds later her younger Connor was with her, fear and concern evident on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied quickly. "Kiss me? Please?" Connor cupped the side of her face and captured her lips with his for a hungry, needy kiss. Abby took as much from him as she could in the few moments she had before she had to put on a happy face for Leia and Connor's mother. She felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders and she broke away from Connor and turned to her other husband, who kissed her with the same intensity as the other one had. When they came apart she gratefully accepted their arms embracing her. She sniffed and blinked away her tears. "I love you all, so much, my boys, my beautiful boys."

"What's happened, love?" Eye Patch asked, concerned for their wife.

Abby shook her head. "Not right now. Trust me, everything is perfect, all thanks to Matthew." She looked down again at the sweet baby in her arms. The Connors were still worried, and a little confused, but they saw how their wife and son smiled and stared into their matching blue eyes and knew her words were true. The baby reached his hand up to his mother's face and Abby kissed his palm. "Mustn't keep your grandmum waiting, I bet she's got lots of cuddles for you, little one." She kissed each Connor once more and made to leave the bedroom. "I love you both, so much. Thanks to you, our son is going to grow up to be the very best of men."

"With a mum like you, of course he is," Connor added. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, a bright smile coming to her face. "I'm sure. C'mon, we'll miss Christmas at this rate."

The Connors watched her go, knowing there was a story waiting to be told. However, they could honestly say they'd never seen their wife happier. The complete devotion with which she loved their children humbled them as well as filled them with immeasurable hope for the future happiness of their family. The two men turned to each other and shared a long, loving kiss before following after their wife to join their daughter and her grandmother to celebrate another beautiful Christmas together.

The End


End file.
